wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Firecoral
__NOEDITSECTION____NOWYSIWYG__ |-|Main thing= |Firecoral| |Him/His| |Sky Palace| Firecoral belongs to User:Himmalerin. Stealing will not be tolerated. Taking a look at the code however, is encouraged. | |} Notes As of right now, Firecoral is in the SkyWing Palace. When Firecoral turns 4 years old the events of The Dragonet Prophecy take place, leaving Ruby in power and Scarlet in Burn's keeping. He is in an AU where Darkstalker actually dies, instead of being put to sleep. JMA still exists, and the events leading up to its founding happened. Description "I'm not that handsome, thank you very much." ~Firecoral Firecoral is a fairly good looking SeaWing dragonet, but due to growing up in SkyWing society he doesn't really care. He's slightly smaller than average size. Firecoral's gills are pale grey, with orange dots scattered across them. His overscales are a steel blue color, with slate grey highlights. His underscales are light grey-blue He has large wings, although in comparison with a SkyWing's they're small. His talons aren't as hooked as a normal SeaWing's He has lots of jewelry, although he typically wears a small phial of gold flakes on a chain around his neck, and a small turquoise earring on his right ear. Personality "Are you sure that's a good idea?" ~Firecoral Firecoral is a cautious self effacing dragonet, not wanting to draw attention to himself. This is mostly due to the fact he grew up in a SkyWing society, instead of a SeaWings. Despite that he enjoys wearing jewelry, having a small box full of it. He's a good actor, able to keep up a mask almost perfectly. He views himself as being a subject of Queen Ruby, not of Queen Coral, and given the choice he would rather stay in the Sky Kingdom then move to the Sea Kingdom. History "About me? Hmm I don't know. Ask me later." ~Firecoral Pre hatching Firecoral's egg was laid by a river in the large forest of the SkyWing kingdom. While he was still in his egg a large storm hit the coast, raising the river by quite a few feet. It picked the egg off the shore and carried it down, eventually joining the Diamond spray delta river. During this a female SkyWing guard who was patrolling found the egg and brought it home to the palace, planning to take care of it. Early childhood 1-3 years old. 5,007 AS-5,010 AS After Turaco found him and took him back, he hatched in the Sky Kingdom. There he grew up, ostracized by the other SkyWing dragonets. Turaco took care of him the best she could, but being a guard didn't have much time to devote to him. Most of the guards didn't appreciate him being in the palace, as at this time they were at war with the SeaWings. When he was 2 Turaco brought him a turquoise earring she had taken off a SeaWing she had killed. He's kept it ever since, wearing it more than any of his other jewelry. Mid Childhood 4-6 years old. 5,012 AS-5,014 AS After the tumultuous period of Scarlet's disappearance and Ruby ascending the throne, Firecoral's life became slightly better. Late Childhood 7-9 years old. 5,015 AS-5,017 AS Current 10-Present. 5,018 AS-Present Gallery "I wish I could draw as well as you." ~Firecoral |-|Alt JMA= For a story I plan on writing Firecoral's age changes. His egg was laid in 4.998 AS, he hatched in 4.999 AS. He is currently 14 yo, in 5.013 AS. Category:Content (Himmalerin) Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Dragonets {|